


Confessions (Confesiones)

by XJohnlockX



Category: Chernobyl (TV 2019)
Genre: Asexual Character, Gen, Period-Typical Homophobia
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 14:21:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19703149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XJohnlockX/pseuds/XJohnlockX
Summary: Valery se identifica como asexual, Shcherbina se niega a creer que eso sea verdad. Shcherbina trata de demostrar que está equivocado (tú decides si Valery comprueba que está en un error). Puntos extra para Legasov por dar conferencias sobre sexualidad humana.Basado en una cita de Victor Hugo, "On ne se connaît pas tant qu'on n'a pas bu ensemble. Qui vide son verre vide son coeur", que significa más o menos, "No nos conocemos si no hemos bebido juntos. Quien vacía su vaso, vacía su corazón ".





	Confessions (Confesiones)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Confessions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19448311) by [TailorFox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TailorFox/pseuds/TailorFox). 



> Esta es una traducción, nada en este trabajo me pertenece. Disfruten la lectura.

Esto es demasiado vodka, Valery piensa mientras cuenta la cantidad de vasos vacíos que estaban delante de ellos, ligeramente mareado. Boris, erguido y firme, en un incómodo taburete, sin mostrar algún signo de embriaguez.  _ ¿Qué tipo de truco de magia es?  _ piensa el científico, dando una larga calada a su decimoquinto cigarrillo.

“Fumas demasiado, Valera. Estás arruinando tus posibilidades ".

"¿De qué estás hablando?" Valery preguntó, exasperado. Tal vez él no está tan sobrio.

"Escuché a las jóvenes despreciar el tabaco"

¿Es eso un código? El científico arqueó una ceja, buscando discretamente algunos espías de la KGB. Estaban solos, excepto por el camarero y una chica rubia de unos treinta y tantos.

"Son ellos-"

"No, pero ella ha estado mirando durante la última hora. Suertudo".

"¿Es una broma de mal gusto?"

Boris negó con la cabeza y vació el vaso de Valery de un solo trago.

"Que te diviertas. Yo regresaré más tarde".

"No lo haré".

“¿No es tu tipo? Es guapa y parece agradable, no deberías ser tan exigente".

"¿Podrías callarte? Estoy casi seguro de que ella puede oírnos. Es vergonzoso".

Boris se rió.

"No seas tan tímido. Es más sencillo que cualquiera de los cálculos que ha hecho hoy. Compra un trago para ella, habla un poco sobre tus galimatías científicas y llevala vuelta a tu habitación", explica Boris, divertido. "No te sientas mal por mí. No deberías desperdiciar un buen polvo ...

"No me interesa. Además, eres grosero y me incomoda".

"Ahora, tú eres el que está bromeando, ¿verdad?" Boris preguntó, confundido. "¿Tienes una esposa de la que nunca haya oído hablar?"

"No."

"Entonces no veo el problema. Ve a hablar con ella, tal vez pueda arreglar esa fijación oral tuya.” Boris dijo en voz alta, señalando el cenicero lleno en el mostrador. "¿Alguna vez has oído hablar de Freud?"

"No siento ninguna necesidad de hacerlo", admitió Valery bruscamente, retorciéndose en su silla. "El contacto físico ni siquiera me asquea. Simplemente no me interesa en absoluto. Pasar tiempo de calidad y discutir con personas apasionadas es suficiente para mí. Hablar está tan infravalorado en estos días ".

"¿Entonces, llamo a Khomyuk? Vamos, ella no es tan mala cuando no quiere arrancarme los ojos".

"Ella es una colega. Una científica muy respetada”

"Pensé que las chicas inteligentes eran totalmente lo tuyo". Boris insistió antes de que algo de incomodidad lo golpeara, "Oh ... ¿hombres?"

" _ Nada _ es lo mío", respondió Valery con firmeza. "No te pido que lo entiendas-"

"Bueno. Tengo más probabilidades de entender cómo funciona un reactor nuclear a cómo funcionas tú".

Valery lo miró fijamente. Un macho alfa en  todo su esplendor.

"No te culpo. Mírate, seguramente de joven las chicas luchaban por tu atención ¿verdad? "

"Definitivamente no. Era demasiado tímido y correcto. Me casé a una edad temprana."

"¿Qué pasó después?"

"Vida profesional."

Boris lo miró fijamente, preocupado por su incapacidad para atenerse a su lema.  _ Cuanto menos hables, más seguro estás. _ Tuvo que admitir que han pasado por muchas cosas desde su primer encuentro. El hombre mayor confiaba en él con su vida, algunas confesiones sobre su vida amorosa no le harían daño.

"Tuvimos dos hijos, Dimitri y Lourie. Me perdí de verlos crecer. Un día regresé del trabajo y los encontré como hombres, autosuficientes de ellos mismos y mi esposa se había ido a vivir a casa de sus padres". Boris explicó con poca emoción. "Nunca estuve en casa. Incluso la engañé. Todo fue mi culpa."

Boris miró a la chica rubia una o dos veces y levantó los hombros.

"De acuerdo, entonces."

Mientras Valery encendió otro cigarrillo, Boris pidió dos vasos más y llamó al camarero:

"¿Le darías a ese pajarillo encantador un trago?", preguntó el hombre mayor mientras que la esquina de su boca se torció, señalando con la cabeza al científico. "Dile que viene de mi parte".

El silencio duró unos minutos.

"Por cierto, en realidad tuve más éxito con las mujeres en mis cuarenta", dijo Boris, pensativo.

"Fue por experiencia, supongo."

Boris lo miró, divertido.

"Por el dinero, de hecho", respondió, cruelmente realista. "Y los trajes".

El científico notó la triste expresión de su compañero que ahora estaba al acecho. Complacida, la chica rubia bebió su segunda copa de vino, intercambiando algunas miradas significativas con Boris. El hombre mayor finalmente se hizo la vista gorda cuando sintió la mirada de Valery.

"Desde el momento en que me asignaron responsabilidades, las chicas estaban mucho más interesadas".

“Los trajes te quedan bien. No eres estúpido, sabes que realza tu ... er, ¿silueta? ", Valery murmuró, preocupado, "Quiero decir, sospecho que llevas corbata con tu ropa de dormir ".

Valery se sintió culpable al instante,  _ deberías dejar de beber, imbécil _ . Boris se rió, lanzando un brazo alrededor de él. Valery hizo todo lo posible para ocultar su incomodidad.

"Primero, no uso pijama", susurró Shcherbina, vaciando su vaso en un trago, "Segundo, no me tengas lástima. No voy a quejarme , ya he tenido suficiente."

"¡Siento diferir! Mírate, eres insaciable ".

Boris asintió, consciente de sus defectos, y suspiró una vez más.

"Desearía tener todavía tu edad", dijo con un toque de anhelo en su voz.

"¿Cuantos tienes? ¿Sesenta y cuatro, sesenta y cinco?

"Sesenta y siete." Boris suspiró, cansado.

"Nunca voy a llegar a los sesenta y siete. Seguramente estaré muerto antes de cumplir los sesenta. Las probabilidades están en mi contra ".

Boris miró hacia otro lado con molestia. "¿Alguna vez has sido apodado el profesor aguafiestas?"

Toda la ingenuidad había desaparecido de sus ojos. La música se volvió más fuerte, cubriendo las disculpas del ministro.

"Lo siento, a veces olvido que vamos a-"

_ No lo digas _ , rogó Valery en su ser interior. Boris nunca terminó su oración.

"Estoy pasandola bien contigo, Valera", susurró, poniendo una extraña sonrisa en la cara del hombre más joven.

"Me gusto mucho pasar tiempo contigo, solos”

Valery tosió, mirando por encima del hombro de Boris. La chica era realmente bonita, bendecida por unos pechos generosos y una sonrisa asombrosa. Ahora estaba de pie junto a Boris, entusiasmada.”

"Gracias por el vino".

Valery volvió la cabeza, preservando su intimidad. Esperaba que Boris le diera las buenas noches, pero las cosas terminaron de manera diferente a lo que él había previsto.

"Cuídate, cariño."

La joven saludó en dirección a ellos y abandonó el bar mientras Boris seguía sentado, recto y firme, en su taburete. Los ojos de Valery parecían gritarle, ¿qué pasó?

Boris lo ignoró, cambiando el tema.

"Recuérdame, ¿de qué estábamos hablando?."

Su cigarrillo se había terminado.

Ella no lo rechazó. Él lo hizo, comprendió Valery, sorprendido.

"Tu tenías razón. Hablar con personas apasionadas está tan infravalorado. No debería dejar pasar la oportunidad de hacerlo".

Valery lo miró fijamente con la boca abierta. Boris dio una mano y le dijo al camarero educadamente: "Vodka para dos, por favor".

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Entonces... ¿Valery está equivocado o no?


End file.
